


Untitled Megami Tensei

by devilbabycryman



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbabycryman/pseuds/devilbabycryman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s pretty much the same as what we usually do. Defeat and capture demons, with the added bonus gathering energy to return to our own world and live happily ever after. The end.” It seemed simple enough when Gouto explained it as such, and really if Raidou agreed then it was so. He couldn’t help but wonder, however, if he even wanted things to return to the way they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Megami Tensei

_“...”_

_“Well well, what have we here? Another human seems to have slipped through the cracks."_

_“..."_

_“I suppose he does seem quite strong...he appears to be a summoner."_

_“..."_

_“...Hm, I see. Very well. I’m not sure how you arrived here, summoner, but my young master takes interest in you. Apparently you have your part to play as well. Let us see what you can accomplish.”_

 

 

Raidou’s eyes shot open, and for the first few moments upon awakening he was unable to parse his surroundings. He couldn't remember falling asleep, and it was clear that he was no longer in the detective agency where he was used to sleeping. This foreign surrounding and complete disorientation didn't sit well in his guts, and he sprang to action almost immediately.

Reflexively, he groped at his sides to ensure his weapons were present and intact. With his fingers clasped firmly around the hilt of his sword, he rose to his feet and began to take a proper assessment of his situation:

The ground on which he stood was cold, pale grey and stretched smoothly toward a glass doorway. He seemed to be in a building, though of what sort he couldn’t really say. Sharp lights flickered in the ceiling and the air smelled strongly of alcohol and blood. Metal tables adorned with ripped and bloodied futons were strewn about the room. Intravenous drips hanging from metal rods signaled that he was probably in a hospital, and those tables must have been gurneys. He had never seen any hospital like this before, though; the equipment was entirely complicated and unfathomable, or irreparably damaged as if something had rampaged through the place.

Though it seemed strange to Raidou that he would wake up in a place like this, he had admittedly woken up in stranger places. In his line of work, and with his family history, it was more common than not to be in completely different planes of existence on any given day. The oddest thing about it, honestly, was that his companion wasn't immediately in sight. That didn't last long, though, as a familiar drawl rang out to him from across the room.

“It’s about time you woke up. I thought I was gonna have to drag you out of here, and I was _not_ looking forward to that.”

Slinking up in front of him was a small black cat, moving with a slinking apathy that was typical of its behavior. Honestly, it was this cat's casual demeanor that made these frequently strange situations so easy to deal with. Raidou ignored the biting sarcasm, more out of habit than any modicum of real annoyance, and glanced around the room, wondering if a second look might clarify things.

Gouto sat down and gave the room a lazy once-over, making a movement that mimicked a shrug. “I've been sussing the place out to see what I can see. While you were out cold I did a little exploring. There’s no one around, but the air stinks with demons, so I figure we should be getting to work soon.”

None of that come as much of a surprise. In hindsight, the ruin covering the room did bear the distinct mark of a demonic touch. Raidou turned his gaze once more toward the glass doors to gaze upon a writhing crimson doom that hung just outside. It loosely resembled a cityscape, but the sky was dark and roiling with a storm. There was unmistakable ruin in the large, crumbling structures that were probably buildings at some point. He nodded questioningly at the doors before glancing back down to Gouto.

“Nah, I haven’t gone outside yet. Since there wasn't jack in here, I figured I’d wait til you woke up before heading outside. As knowledgeable as I am, I don’t think I'd fare well on my own against whatever’s out there.”  

Raidou nodded again, then glanced down two hallways that extended away from the room in either direction. He tightened his grip on his sword just as Gouto trotted off toward the exit. Raidou followed Gouto through the doors, which lazily opened up on their own and exposed them to a blast of humidity from outside.

The landscape was just as horrible as it seemed from inside the hospital. The sky was the same shade of deep red, and heavy with dark grey clouds that formed whirlwinds and spat lightning. Chunks of concrete either broke up the streets in protruding structures, or were blown about with the fierce wind that made Raidou's cloak whip violently about his form. Even Gouto seemed to have exceptional difficulty keeping his balance. In the center of the sky was a ball of light closely resembling the sun. It was a bit different, though, in that it let off an oddly blue light of its own that didn't quite touch them the way the sun did. There was no warmth, and it seemed more like a life force than an inert star in the sky. If Raidou stared at it long enough, he could swear that he saw it pulse and throb without rhythm. 

After what felt like several hours of traversing this treacherous landscape, Raidou could definitively discern that they were definitely no longer in the Capitol. This was undoubtedly one of the many dark worlds ruled by demons, though unlike any he had seen or visited before. Ravaged, monolithic buildings stretched up into the sky while perched unevenly on shattered ground. Flickering street lamps and remnants of what must have been a thriving metropolis were intermingled with gaping pits in the ground and sky, breaking up what might have been an otherwise pleasant landscape. As Gouto had said, the very air was pulsing with demonic energy that had now become apparent to Raidou as well, and as he looked up into the thundering void that was once the sky, he could see a large, white orb that rivaled the sun pulse formidably as if it were a living thing.

Occasionally as they walked along, Raidou saw shadows flitting by them. More than once, glowing eyes or sharp teeth glinted in his periphery. Each time as he braced himself to overtake whatever threat dared to present itself, the very sight would disappear and make him question whether it was just an illusion.

“Not to brag or anything, but it seems like nothing around here really wants to mess with us right now.” Gouto remarked almost mockingly. Raidou once again ignored his tone, though hummed in agreement to the words since he was starting to think so himself.

Soon they came upon a building that was completely out of place from every other; it was surrounded by a palpable dark aura, and demons hovered around the entrance in plain sight, unlike the anonymous little imps that kept to the shadows.

“Well _that_ place looks like it would yield some interesting results.” Gouto scoffed. Raidou silently approached the building in response, calm but ready to strike should any of the demons notice him.

Though there were several meandering about, two of them nearest the entrance took notice of them approaching. One was a tall, burly Oni and the other was a hovering starfish with a single enormous eye. They didn't have any sort of threatening stance about them, and Raidou suspected they were engaged in casual conversation prior to their approach.

“Woow, wouldja look at that, it's another one of those humans!” a tiny voice exclaimed, coming from the starfish's general direction, though no visible mouth on it was moving. “I’m surprised so many of them survived the conception this time. How many is that so far, Oni?”

“I dunno, but he looks pretty salty. Not like the other ones,” growled the Oni, wiping his nose and swinging a huge club over his shoulder. “I’d peg him for some kinda summoner, even if he's dressed kinda funny.”

“They’re all dressed kinda funny if you think about it, but I see what you mean." The starfish responded, twirling in place and keeping its gigantic eye trained on Raidou. "Maybe he’s from somewhere else, n’ the other ones we saw are locals or something--"

“Uh, excuse us,” Gouto chimed in impatiently, interrupting their pointless conversation. “As interesting as your conversation seems to be, we're kind of in a hurry. Where exactly are we?”

“Aww, and he’s got a little hairy rat-catcher with him, Oni!” exclaimed the star, sliding suddenly closer to Gouto and hovering around him excitedly.

“I don’t like his attitude.” huffed the Oni, standing up a little straighter and adopting a tone that showed he was probably going to be difficult. “Just ‘cause y’all are too stupid to know where you are don’t mean you gotta be all rude about askin’.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gouto backpedaled a little, sensing it would probably be better to appeal to their sensibilities since a fight probably wouldn’t yield any decent answers. “It's just, uh...my friend and I aren't from around here. We're not sure how we got here or what's going on, so if you could tell us anything, that would be great.”

Even when trying to be polite, Gouto couldn’t hold back his sarcasm. Lucky for him, his simpering was lost on the Oni, who seemed satisfied by the shift. “Much better.”

To sweeten the deal, Raidou let go of his sword and let his hand fall harmlessly to his side, bowing cordially toward them.

“I like this one a lot, Oni. He’s kinda quiet, but he’s so polite,” chuckled the star, moving away from Gouto but still hovering uncomfortably close to the two of them. “Good-lookin', too. Anyways, to answer your question, you're in Ginza, baby! Or, well...what the humans _used_ to call Ginza.”

“Ginza? As in the _Capitol's_ Ginza? What happened to it?” Gouto asked rather incredulously. Raidou shared the sentiment, furrowing his brow and glancing around for anything that even remotely resembled the Capitol he had so long ago sworn to protect.

“The fuckin’ _conception_ happened, man,” the Oni laughed, annoyingly haughty about the fact that he seemed to know more than Raidou and Gouto on this subject. “The destruction of your little human Capitol as you know it. Out with the old and in with the new!”

Raidou still had a lot of questions, but really didn’t feel like talking to these idiots any longer, so he bowed in shallow acknowledgment. Gouto caught his drift and followed suit, as his patience was much thinner than Raidou’s.

“Good...to know," Gouto answered. "Thanks for the information, I guess. We’ll just be on our way, then.”

“Haha, hold on there, buddy,” the Oni said firmly, stepping directly in front of them to block their path. “We just gave you some _pretty_ useful information. Know-how like that don't come free, y’know.”

Raidou furrowed his brow with mild annoyance, staring up at the demon fearlessly. “With all due respect, I would hardly say you gave us information sufficient to warrant any form of payment.”

Gouto glanced back at him with a little surprise. Raidou wasn’t one to be vocal unless it were either absolutely necessary, or someone had succeeded in making him irritated enough to expend the energy it took to speak.

“Says you, mutton chops. But me ‘nd my friend here say otherwise. So pay up, scrawny.”

“Aw, c’mon, leave the human alone,” the other demon cooed, floating over to his companion and placing a limb on the weapon. “I bet he doesn’t even have any money, anyways.”

“I’d listen to your friend,” Gouto said almost warningly, glancing inconspicuously back at Raidou and sensing the familiar shuffle of his hand gripping his weapon beneath his cloak. “We really don’t want to cause any trouble with--”

“Seems like your human's all about trouble right now, kitty cat. And there you go with that snarky ass tone again, it’s really gettin’ on my nerves...in fact, it’s gonna cost you twice as much.”

“Please step aside.” Raidou said through his teeth, parting his cloak slightly.

“Make me, boy scout.”

Gouto just sighed and stepped aside, sitting placidly on the ground and licking his paw as he muttered, "It's your funeral."

In an instant, Raidou lunged forward and slid his sword from its sheath, swiping at the lumbering Oni much faster than anticipated. The demon stumbled to the side in a clumsy attempt to avoid the oncoming strike, but before he could even fully lose his balance, he was struck in the side with a revolver shot at the hip. A pained groan and the Oni was thrown even farther off guard. In a flash of green light, he disappeared into a slender metal tube that Raidou had drawn out and opened in the fray. Each of these moves spanned a fraction of a second, and were done mostly out of habit or muscle memory. He had no real desire to contain the demon for long, just wanted to save some time and effort. He had none of his own demons for the moment, and figured the Oni would prove useful until he found something stronger. It would be a process in and of itself to break the Oni and gain its loyalty, but either way it would no longer be bothering him.

With a yelp, the starfish flinched and leapt back. It's eye stared at Raidou with equal parts horror and amazement, before fleeing into the building near where they stood.

“That was a colossal waste of time. Hopefully that idiot ends up being worth the effort, I sure hate to see you waste a tube.” Gouto commented lazily. “Let’s keep going. We’ll probably find out more if we head into that building that...the starfish...went...”

In the middle of stowing the tube away into its holster on his chest, Raidou noticed that Gouto trailed off mid sentence as if distracted. He turned to see Gouto staring off into space, his ears twitching and eyes blown wide like he had seen something worth noting. Just as Raidou was about to bring it up, Gouto snapped out of it and relaxed his posture once more.

“...huh....that’s weird. Thought I felt something approaching, but I guess it was nothing. Anyway, let’s go.” the animal said absently, trotting toward the building as if nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

Despite the fact that the world was wasted from the apocalypse, the building that Raidou and Gouto had entered was bustling with energy similar to what one finds in a shopping center. The halls were well-lit and demons meandered about doing little more than minding their own business. A few of them stopped to stare or maybe snicker at the odd pair that just walked in, but left them alone for the most part. The energy inside was much more chill, and no one there seemed as eager for a fight.

Since they were unbothered for most of the way, Raidou and Gouto went around inspecting several rooms. They amassed a small collection of seemingly random items (a few bottles of medicine, several strange stones and a plethora of oddly shaped coins). Inevitably they ran into a demon or two that attacked, but Raidou felled them with little to no effort. Each one seemed to drop the same coins that he found in boxes, and he gleaned that these were used as currency in this world. An hour or so passed in exploration, and they finally stumbled upon something that actually seemed of interest.

Through one of the doors was a large, cavernous room. It seemed far too large for the building they were in, and had none of the cheap, touristy feel of the small shops that existed in other parts. It had a lofty air about it, furnished primarily with two huge pillars that extended upward into darkness. A sort of altar was situated between them, and there stood a cloaked figure that could have passed well for a statue had it not looked up slowly as Raidou approached.

“Ah, I see you are a Summoner as well.” the figure cooed in a monotonous voice, unfolding its arms and bringing them up to pull back his hood. “Welcome to the Cathedral of Shadows.”

“Spare the pomp and circumstance, please. All we want is some information.” Gouto said immediately, his fur bristling with impatience.

“Certainly. What would you like to know?” The man said smilingly, unfettered by Gouto’s laconic tone.

“Well...um, what's this Cathedral for?” Gouto asked, obviously surprised that they had met someone so agreeable.

“As I said, this is the Cathedral of Shadows,” the figure repeated. “It is a place where, by the light of Kagutsuchi, one can fuse and sacrifice demons to create more powerful ones. I assume you have seen the state of things outside this building. With demand comes the supply, and I find that this service can be invaluable to Summoners such as yourself, whose very purpose is to capture and control these creatures of darkness. I can tell that Summoner's blood flows deep within your veins...old blood, spanning back centuries. It is an honor, truly, to be in the presence of one so distinguished.”

“Huh, okay....kinda like Victor back home," Gouto mused, regaining himself now that he had some information to work with. "What exactly is Kagutsuchi, though?”

The man smiled as if it were a silly question, but answered politely nonetheless, “Have you looked up at the sky since your arrival here? That vast ball of light that you see is Kagutsuchi: a being whose energy governs this realm, and many other realms like it. It holds sway over demons, and watches silently as those with strong enough will and motivation form their Reason, a belief strong enough to shape the next world out of the raw chaos it has become.”

“So all of this...destruction...this conception, as everyone keeps calling it, is a sort of...clean slate? The old world was wiped out, and this is limbo between it and the new one."

“Exactly. As of yet, only humans have the power to form a viable Reason. Demons, though they also inhabit this world and hunger for Kagutsuchi's life energy, are simply followers. They can only use their strength to support whatever Reason has formed that they choose to follow.”

Raidou lowered his head pensively as he began to process this information. He had many questions, still. Such as how he came to this place, that strange voice that spoke to him in his sleep, what is his “purpose” in this chaos, and where to go from here. He figured that this stranger would be unable to answer those, though, and satisfied himself with the information that was given.

“That’s kind of a lot to take in...,” Gouto said lowly. “Still, thanks a bunch for the info. You've definitely given us more to work with than anyone else so far. Uh, just so you know, though...we don't really have any money or anything.”

“Oh no, no. I have no use or desire for macca in my dealings,” the man said amiably, waving his hand. “I offer my services free of charge to any and everyone who needs them. As a word of caution, though, it would be wise of you to accrue some macca for yourselves. It is inevitable that you will encounter many greedy demons in your travels and find yourself unwilling or unable to fight. There are some demons who can be bought instead of fought, and that method has its value.”

“But we don’t know where to get any money.” 

“Do not worry, it’s everywhere. You may plunder it from your fallen foes mostly, sell any interesting items you may come across, stumble upon a chest or two with some stashed away...”

“Ah--then I guess we _do_  already have some.” Gouto said, referencing the pocket full of “change” they had accrued, which they found mostly in random boxes and chests strewn about the building.

“Yes, that is macca. The only thing more valuable is magatsuhi, a tangible energy source that comes from Kagutsuchi. It is absolutely necessary in the effort to strengthen one’s Reason and have enough energy to ensure one's world is created successfully.”

“Got it. So all we have to do is get tons of macca and magatsuhi and return everything back to the way it was.” Gouto said, offering the paraphrase of all that was just explained.

The man smiled ambiguously and replied, “Yes. If that is what you wish, and if your will is strong enough.”

Raidou sensed certain implications in this response, and had indeed started to ponder them on his own. His mind was reeling with all sorts of possibilities, and as he turned to leave the room. He had bowed a silent farewell to the helpful clergyman and turned toward the door. As he walked away, he caught the man calling out to him, “Come back anytime as you wish, Raidou Kuzunoha the Fourteenth.”

* * *

 

 

Raidou and Gouto continued to explore the building at their leisure in complete silence, the only sounds being the din of music coming from some unknown source and the noise of demons fighting and conversing. They encountered one or two in their path, and the aggressors were easily disposed of or captured. To Raidou, the fights were dull and completely lacking in any kind of challenge, since it was simple enough to predict and dodge their movements after a short time. His thoughts were elsewhere, lingering on the information the pair was just given and trying to make sense of their current situation.

“You’ve been awfully quiet. More so than usual, I mean.”

He snapped to at the sound of Gouto’s voice and the sensation of almost tripping over him as the cat had stopped walking even as Raidou continued forward mindlessly.

“...I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

“I can see that. With what, is what I’m wondering.”

Raidou borrowed a bit of Gouto’s sarcasm to feign a quick and obtuse glance at their surroundings, spreading his arms as if trying to convey that it should be obvious. And most of it was; they were in a strange new place, surrounded by more demons than were occupants in the Capital and now they were faced with a mission that they only half understood.

“Okay, I get it. But what is there to think about?” Gouto said, rolling his eyes. “It’s pretty much the same as what we usually do. Defeat and capture demons, with the added bonus gathering energy to return to our own world and live happily ever after. The end.”

It seemed simple enough when Gouto explained it as such, and really if Raidou agreed then it was so. He couldn’t help but wonder, however, if he even wanted things to return to the way they were. He remembered a few pleasant things, like Narumi and Tae, the innocuous detective agency, the remnants of his school, and...that’s it, really. He had encountered so many strange cases in his employment with Narumi and his career a summoner, and there was little that could surprise him anymore. In his innumerable battles, he had started to believe there was no way to truly restore the Capital to peace. The demons would just keep coming, people would keep disappearing, new evils would emerge from the shadows and threaten the safety of everyone he knew and loved.

He wondered if he could use the power he gathered in this world to really create a new one. One devoid of demons, where he could live some semblance of a normal and peaceful life. It seemed to be a vague and naive dream, but not entirely impossible. He was unsure if he should mention this to Gouto, for fear that he would be mocked or shot down for being selfish.

In the time it took for him to ponder over all of this, the cat was staring at him pensively, as if trying to read his thoughts. But then he stood and continued on in an attempt to quell any potentially dangerous thoughts that Raidou might be entertaining, “...Aanyway, onward we go. It’s nice to take a break, but we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us and--...”

He stopped again, and Raidou looked up, this time immediately discerning what silenced his companion.

Appearing before them, almost at the end of the long hallway in which they stood, was another demon. This one was different from the others, however. It appeared to be mostly human, and Raidou would have thought it was, were it not for the fact that it’s ashen white skin was adorned heavily with thick, glowing marks that resembled illuminated tattoos. The way it stood portended some strange and immense power and confidence, and rather than mindlessly charging at them, it stood thoughtfully, as if to assess how great of a threat they would pose.

“...I don’t know about you, but I’m getting a bad feeling from this guy.” Gouto said seriously, completely petrified for a moment before slowly and warily backing up towards Raidou, arching his back slightly and hissing involuntarily.

The summoner’s hands hovered over his gun and tubes defensively, every muscle in him tensing all over as he anticipated his new opponent’s first move.

It seemed the demon was doing the same, and after a long stalemate, it relaxed and continued to stare at him with its sharp golden eyes. It appeared to be no more than a young man, with the exception of a few anomalies in his appearance.

“...Are you human?” It asked finally, in a low and mildly hopeful voice.

“...Yes.” Raidou said equally lowly, not quite relaxing yet.

“I see. And what is your Reason?”

“I...don’t have one yet.”

They spoke to each other candidly, but warily, as if still doubting the other’s motives and trying to illicit a divisive first move.

“...I see. Then you’re of no use to me.” The demon said after some time, before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Raidou called out to him, breaking the even monotone that usually pervaded his voice, advancing quickly and closing the distance between them. His hand was still on his gun, and he moved forward so suddenly that the demon immediately went back on his guard and swung around, bringing a glowing fist in connection with the Raidou’s face and knocking him back against a nearby wall.

Raidou was so shocked that he could only shake his head and lie stunned on the ground, barely able to scramble to his feet and dodge a second attack, one that came moments later and cracked the floor where he was just seconds ago.

He was confused as to the demon’s sudden hostility, but figured there was no more talking to be done. Before he knew it, a second demon appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was hovering formidably behind the first. It was a beautiful, glowing cerulean woman, with gossamer veils flowing effortlessly from her welcoming arms. She had a gentle smile on her face, and her movements were graceful and enticing. She didn’t seem to be much of a threat at first, but immediately after she sighed sweetly and sent a flash of lightening curling toward Raidou that contradicted her pleasant aura.

He ducked and lunged forward again, slashing at the previous fiend and missing him by mere inches.

“I don’t have time for this. Come on, Apsaras.” the demon scoffed irritably, perched several feet away from him. He turned on his heels and fled rapidly, the beautiful entity following after him and disappearing with him behind a nearby corner.

“Hmph. Funny, considering he’s the one that picked a fight.” Gouto said indignantly, turning around. “You okay?”

Raidou was still a bit dazed and winded from the first blow to his head. It was incredibly strange that not only was this demon exponentially more powerful than any they had encountered thus far, but appeared to be a summoner as well. Raidou partly hoped he would meet this creature again under more amiable circumstances, for he had many unanswered questions, but he sincerely doubted that would happen.

*****

Several days had passed since Raidou’s encounter with the powerful fiend, and the dull throbbing in his temple had long since subsided, though it lingered for a surprisingly long time. Raidou and Gouto spent that time farming for, culling, and fusing demons to gain power. Raidou was now in possession of a fairly formidable team, and his sword had been infused many times over with the energy of lesser demons he had no use for. He had also amassed a small fortune of macca with which he could barter and achieve his ends.

All during this time, he couldn’t get the thought of the glowing fiend out of his mind. He was so far undefeated by every foe he encountered otherwise, and was secretly strengthening himself for another encounter with the only one in this world to have bested him so far. The chances were slim that they would meet again, yet somehow he had a feeling that they would. And he wanted to be ready for that day.

He sat perched on an ominous hill, overlooking the swirling chaos that was Tokyo, overrun with power-hungry demons and other strange creatures. He was idly polishing his sword, while Gouto mingled casually with the few demons Raidou had let from their tubes.

“Are you alright, Master.” said a smooth, calm voice from Baphomet, who had glided up beside him.

Raidou didn’t look up from his sword and simply poured another small helping of oil onto the well-worn cloth that he always carried with him.

“Ah...you are still thinking about the Demi-fiend.” Baphomet said cooly.

At this, Raidou looked up and cocked his eyebrow in slight confusion, not recognizing the name he spoke.

“The demon you encountered before we met. The half-breed, catalyst in the creation of the new world.”

“I won’t ask how you know what I am thinking about, but...how do you know of him? How did you come to know his name, and what do you mean he’s the ‘catalyst’?” Unable to mask his curiosity, Raidou pummeled the hircine creature with eager questions, and the latter merely smiled and folded his legs, hovering peacefully just beside him before offering a well-meditated answer.

“I can see all that is in your heart and mind, Master. And the Demi-fiend has been prevalent in both for you for quite some time. He has made a fairly prominent name for himself in this world, having conquered thousands of demons, and is unique in that he has been cursed by the Morning Star himself. He was human once, but with each passing day that side of him retreats further and further into the darkness that is beginning to consume his soul...and while he is unable now to cultivate his own Reason, whichever Reason he puts his power behind will be the one to determine the state of the new world. Whomever he decides to follow shall reign supreme.”

Raidou absorbed this information thoughtfully, letting his mind wander once more only to be interrupted by Baphomet yet again.

“I can understand your desire to defeat and capture him,” he said, turning to Raidou with a slightly more grave tone of voice. “But he is not one to be trifled with. You must develop your own Reason first. And not only that, you must be strong enough to capture him, which I am sad to say you are not, as of yet.”

This was not very comforting to hear, but Raidou had to admit it was true. He had grown considerably in the days following his encounter with the formidable Demi-fiend, but was also painfully aware of the fact that he was not yet strong enough to best him. Rather than discourage him, this only seemed to strengthen his resolve to grow even stronger. Unbeknownst to him, his Reason was starting to develop. He wanted...no, he _needed_ to conquer the fiend. He needed to achieve his dream of a world of peace, free of demons and all evil forces.

The dull thrum of these thoughts swirling in Raidou’s soul brought a calm smile to Baphomet’s face, and he remained proudly silent at his master’s budding resolve. Though this meant he might ultimately be destroyed, Baphomet was at peace with his fate, and his loyalty to Raidou made him willing to follow him to the ends of the Earth, even to death if need be.

*****

After a particularly long battle with a stern pack of Archangels, Raidou and his demons were exhausted for the first time in days. Luckily, there was a Fountain of Life nearby, and the wounded crew limped helplessly into the warm, peaceful room to recover.

As Raidou sank into the water, his clothes folded meticulously beside him and his demon’s licking their wounds placidly, he allowed the rippling waves to wash over him and fill his body with energy. He had settled himself into a pool far from his demons, and they left him so; their master’s desire for occasional solitude was something they had grown used to.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and fully relax, he noticed the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching him, and a familiar voice reaching his ears.

“Hmph, you again. I didn’t think I’d run into you again, much less see you nude.”

Raidou’s eyes snapped open and his hand immediately flew for his katana, chest still sunk in the water and an instant flash of hate lighting up his countenance. He relaxed, though, when he realized that the infamous Demi-fiend was gravely wounded, his markings pulsing a weary scarlet and his body hunched over with one arm gripping his stomach.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said nonchalantly, inching toward the pool and sinking to his knees, eyes flitting up to peer at the summoner and a sly smile punctuating his features. “But this is probably the only chance you’ll have to kill me, if that’s your intention.”

Raidou scoffed and turned away, releasing his hold on his sword as if offended by the very notion. He was certainly a man of principles, and saw no honor or satisfaction in kicking a worthy opponent when they were down, even after a fair fight.

“How noble of you.” the fiend scoffed sarcastically, plunging his face below the surface of the water and bringing it back up with a flourish, rubbing the soothing liquid into his skin with a calm sigh.

Raidou eyed him closely, remaining almost motionless because he didn’t particularly feel like exposing himself to the other. He felt an intense mix of emotions, the most prominent being vehement anger. He couldn’t fully explain why he felt so strongly toward this creature; perhaps because he was bested so easily by him, or because of his insufferable attitude and casual dismissal. Maybe because he was integral to forming the new world, literally had the fate of the universe on his shoulders, and yet seemed to be no more than an insolent boy.

But underneath that roiling hate was something else. A kind of reverence for the demon’s effortless strength and last remnants humanity, however scarce. Raidou’s eyes lingered on the lithe tensing of his muscles, and the humming glow of his tattoos as his strength was restored and he rolled his shoulders with a pleasant hum. The fiend’s body was dripping as he stood and caught Raidou’s stare, his eyebrow cocking and his smile insufferable, causing the summoner to turn away again heatedly, more from embarrassment than he cared to admit.

“Glad you like what you see,” he chuckled, shaking himself off and raking his fingers through his hair. “I’d give you a show, but I’ve got to get going. I’ll try and find some time to kill you when you’re fully clothed. Try to survive until then.” And with that remark, the fiend turned on his heels and left the Fountain and Raidou.

After a moment of collecting himself and ridding his face of the faint flush that had risen to it, he pulled himself out of the water and proceeded to get dressed.

*****

The moment had finally come.

Months had passed, maybe even a year. Neither of them had really been keeping track, but every day, Raidou was getting stronger. Everyday one thought was in the forefront of his mind: Capture the Demi-fiend. Every demon he defeated, every companion he sacrificed, every muscle stretched and bone scraped was done with this purpose. And now, finally, it was time.

He stood over the wounded demon, relishing in the sight of the fiend’s pulsing red skin, the sound of his ragged and labored breath, the tepid sensation of luminescent blood stains on his face and clothes, dripping from the edge of the sword which was pointed directly at his face.

Raidou sneered and crouched down in front of him, leaning forward to grab his hair and pull his head back forcefully, still pointing the blade at his exposed neck. The fiend snarled up at him fiercely but helplessly, like a wounded animal trapped in a corner, struggling with its last breath.

“What are you waiting for, then? Kill me and get it over with.” he spat out at the summoner, blood flying from his lips as he gripped the edge of the weapon and tugged it closer so that the pointed tip was flush against his throat.

“As satisfying as that would be, I have something else in mind.” Raidou said with a condescending smile, pulling the sword away from the fiend and shaking off the thicker rivulets of blood from it. He let go of his hair and stood up again, reaching into his cloak to pull out a tube, “You’re going to help make my world a reality.”

“You think I’d follow you? That’s hilarious.”

“Think about it,” he said cooly, opening the tube and leaning close to the fiend. “Though I have bested you, we are both strong. Together we could create a world of peace; a shining utopia free of evil and the fruitless struggle for power that dominates this world, and that consumed the one before it. I admire you, Demi-fiend,” he pointed the tube toward the fallen creature. “And if you will not follow me of your own will, then you will become a pawn with which I can reach my goals. It is your choice.”

Though he partly wanted to appeal to the fiend’s sensibilities, he also wanted to make it clear that he could, and would, take him by force. He just wanted to give him the benefit of a choice in the matter. The demon stared him down begrudgingly for a long time, but eventually, whether by his own will or the lack of any other favorable options, he submitted.

Raidou clicked the tube as he would have with any other demon, but rather than pulling him in and trapping him, it glowed a bright blue and immediately snapped shut. For a moment, the summoner feared that his plan had failed, and he would have to kill the fiend after all. The demon seemed to think the same, but just before he could celebrate his opponent’s seemingly backfired plans, he tensed violently and threw his head back. Raidou watched as his body trembled, and his markings glowed brightly. In the middle of his throat, a new mark appeared, searing into the flesh and burning raw until it was fully assimilated and undulated with the rest of his body.

In hindsight, it made sense that Raidou could not fully contain him, but the fresh mark seemed to indicate that he had a hold over him now nonetheless. It would be interesting to see how this played out, and how their “relationship” would differ from that of his other demons. The tube continued glowing the peculiar shade of blue, clicking closed and locking similarly to when he’s captured a new demon.

“Now come. Let’s build my world.”

Gouto sat a short distance away from the pair, having observed the entire scene. A darkness clouded his expression and his tail waved back and forth pensively. While it was surely a triumph that the fiend had been captured, he couldn’t help but be concerned by Raidou’s uncharacteristic amusement and the fierce glint in his eyes, hoping that his motives had not been warped in his quest for power.

*****  
For the first few days, though Raidou gave the most attention to the Demi-fiend, the latter was being indefatigably difficult and moody. The other demons, with the exception of the more emotionally-driven ones, didn’t seem to mind the lack of attention, but they all watched with interest whenever their master began to argue with and struggle to control their obstinate new companion. Their reverence for the summoner increased due to the fact that he was able to capture the Demi-fiend at all, but a few of them couldn’t help finding amusement in the fact that the fiend was unsurprisingly hard to break.

The demon did shine in battle, however, as if venting all of his rage and indignance on whatever opponent they faced indiscriminately. When each battle was over, he took little pleasure in sharing the spoils, and would sulk by himself until everyone else was ready to move on.

After one particularly tiring day of fighting and exploring, the troupe managed to find shelter in the abandoned ruins of an apartment complex. They quickly purged the area of any threats with the last dregs of their energy and finally relaxed as their job was done.

Of course, soon after, the Demi-fiend promptly disappeared on his own for his regular sulking. Raidou decided to follow him this time, and did so as silently and discreetly as he possibly could.

After wandering around the halls for a bit, his mark entered a abandoned room (still fully furnished, though showing signs of obvious looting, as if the previous occupants had suddenly disappeared and some curious demons had pillaged it for anything valuable) and began to explore. He rummaged through cupboards and closets, and eventually pulled out a ragged futon and placed it against a wall, laying down on it with his hands folded behind his head. Raidou watched from a connecting room in silence as the demon meditated with his eyes closed, and just as the summoner was about to leave, he heard the other say to him wearily, “You’d might as well come in if you’re just going to hang around like that.”

With a bit of a sigh, Raidou turned on his heel and entered the room, seating himself a few feet away from the futon. He glanced at the other apologetically, silently indicating that he wasn’t trying to be rude or spy on him, he was just curious.

The demon shrugged nonchalantly with his eyes open, his gaze fixed almost unblinkingly on the ceiling. “I prefer to be alone these days, since I’m not exactly in the most comfortable situation right now.”

Raidou looked a little slighted and huffed, starting to truly grow weary of the boy’s endless complaining. It wasn’t as if he had been the most coddling “master” by any stretch of the imagination, but at the same time it was very hard to be when he was faced with constant argument and obstinacy.

“It’s just funny, considering you were inches away from killing me about a week ago,” the fiend said, sensing Raidou’s offense with a bitter expression on his face. “And then you more or less force me into this position, so sorry for not being particularly excited about it.”

“...Tell me what I can do to make you more comfortable. I don’t like feeling like I’m holding you captive, whether or not I actually am.”

“I dunno, you could maybe try treating me like a person instead of a dog to be trained. I was human at one point, you know. We’ve been ‘allies’ for days now, and you never once asked what my opinions were, or where I came from, or even what my _name_ is. You don’t care at all, you just want to use me because you can. Even I was a better summoner than that.”

Raidou was a bit taken aback by the fiend’s tone. It wasn’t a tone of anger or hatred, but something like...hurt. Though he had become noticeably less human in appearance and strength, he was still human at his core. There was something sad about the way he furrowed his brow and turned his head away, as if noticing his own moment of weakness and trying to hide it retroactively.

“I am...truly sorry,” Raidou said sincerely. “I suppose I lost sight of the fact that you are still human, somewhat. So, let me ask...what is your name?”

“...It’s Shin,” the boy said after a short pause. “Or...it was Shin. I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I was called that, and it doesn’t feel like I’m that person anymore, but I guess I hold onto it out of habit. Just call me that.”

“Alright...Shin. Then, to formally introduce myself, I am--”

“I know, I know. Raidou Kuzunoha the Fourteenth. The great and powerful summoner, blah blah blah.”

“...Actually, no,” Raidou interrupted smilingly. “My birth name is Jouhei. Kuzunoha is a title that was passed down to me when I first became a summoner.”

“...Is that so. Seems like we’ve both become known by titles we’ve earned rather than who we are.”

“It appears so.”

Due to Raidou’s utter lack of casual social skills, there was an awkward lull in their conversation. In the silence, he stared at his companion for a short moment, before idly placing his sword in his lap and unsheathing it. He pulled the familiar cloth from his pocket and slowly started polishing the weapon, something he had always done out of habit to comfort and occupy himself when he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

“...I’ve been wondering,” Shin said suddenly, and Raidou looked up to see that their gazes were fixed upon each other. “You seem...more sure of yourself. You’ve mentioned your world a few times, but I want to know more. What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well...,” Raidou started a little awkwardly, clearing his throat and rigidly choosing his words. “...Even before I came to this place, I encountered demons on a nigh daily basis. With each new evil I vanquished, another appeared in its stead. It was tiresome and thankless work, and though I was up to the task, it all started to feel...pointless, after awhile. I started to think true peace was completely unattainable.

“Then, for some reason, I woke up here. In the midst of utter chaos like I have never seen before. I was ready to fight my way through as I always have, but then I learned that I had a chance to create a new world. I learned about the power of Kagutsuchi, and you, and I had a greater goal than ever. I suppose it consumed me a bit, and I started to lose myself in my zeal.”

Raidou paused and caught Shin’s interested glance, his usually burning expression softened and somewhat earnest.

“Even before I knew you were the catalyst, I couldn’t get you out of my mind,” he started again, being unexpectedly candid, but more talking to himself than to Shin. “Part of me just wanted to defeat you...I have never been bested so effortlessly, and so unexpectedly. My pride couldn’t allow it, but...there was something else as well. I don’t know what it was, but...”

He stopped, because he felt he was venturing into territory that was far too personal to divulge.

Even to himself.

He could feel Shin’s gaze lingering on him still, and refused to meet it with his own. The fact that it didn’t seem to waver brought a faint flush to his cheeks, and he furrowed his brow, determined to ignore it for as long as possible.

He figured the longer he stared at the wall, the closer they would get to surmounting this awkward moment. Instead of that happening however, he heard the sound of rustling, and suddenly the heat of Shin’s glowing body as it moved uncomfortably close.

“Look at me.” he said, not gently, but not too forcefully either.

Raidou refused to, and though he felt uncomfortable, he couldn’t bring himself to move away for some reason. His flush deepened and he tugged his hat a little lower over his eyes.

He felt Shin’s fingers close around his chin and forcibly turn his head so that their eyes met, and he stared into them intently, an unreadable expression on his face.

Then, without warning, Raidou felt warm lips pushing clumsily against his own. He let out a strangled gasp and instinctively tried to pull away, his eyes wide open and staring at the gently glowing face so close to his own. But Shin’s grip was too strong on his chin, and his hands slid up the sides of his face and held onto his cheeks. He felt Shin’s head tilting to the side and pressing closer.

Raidou’s lids felt heavy after a moment, and his face was on fire. When Shin finally pulled away, he huffed involuntarily and his lips remained parted. The kiss was awkward and inexperienced, and on top of that, wildly unexpected. Raidou was gripping his sword until his knuckles turned white, and his heart was racing as he tried to calculate what his next move should be.

Shin on the other hand, was completely nonplussed. He wiped his lips with his arm and sighed, leaning back on his elbows and glancing lazily at the ceiling.

“...Why did you do that.” Raidou said in a slightly strangled voice, his hand almost trembling from it’s death grip on the hilt of his sword.

Shin shrugged casually, laying back on the futon again and crossing his legs, “Felt like the thing to do, I guess. For some reason you seemed like you wanted that, but you’re so frigid you can’t even kiss properly.”

Despite Shin’s obvious jab at Raidou’s virility, his mind was too clouded to fashion any sort of indignant response. He did seem to register that his restraint didn’t communicate his true feelings at all, much to his own surprise.

Rather than give himself time to dissect those feelings, he decides to act on his instinct; he lets his sword go and pushes it aside, moving in one graceful sweep of his cloak to loom over Shin on the futon, his hands braced on either side of him.

The demon cocked his eyebrow and an intrigued half-smile played at his features as Raidou glanced over his upper body and swallowed hard, as if strengthening some inner resolve.

He leaned down deliberately, tilting his head as he did so and slowly sliding their lips together. He overplayed the graceful mastery of his movements, sliding his tongue over Shin’s lower lip and drawing it into his mouth to gently suck on it. He hummed a little in spite of himself, consumed with the warmth so close to him.

While Shin seemed to lie passively beneath him for awhile, his hands eventually moved to rest on his sides almost shyly, and the gesture only encouraged Raidou to move further with his actions. He pulled back every so often, just enough to exhale softly against the other’s lips and tug at them gently with his teeth.

“I should have known you’d be so gentle,” Shin muttered slowly, grinning up at him. For a moment, Raidou was a little proud of himself. He tried to lean in for another kiss, but was interrupted by a rough hand promptly covering his mouth. “Not really my style, to be honest.”

With that, Shin slid lithely out from under him and rose to his feet, smoothing his hair back and grinning down at Raidou devilishly.

“We should get going. I’m sure your babysitter Gouto is wondering where you are by now.” he said casually, something Raidou couldn’t possibly understand at this moment He was so flustered and out of his element at the pause in their activities, but that pause gave him time to let the events fully sink in.

“By the way, you should probably get rid of _that_  before anyone else sees” Shin said pointedly, gesturing vaguely between Raidou’s legs. "Very impressive, by the way."

With that, he slid his hands into his pockets and left the room with a satisfied air. The summoner looked down and flushed wildly once he noticed exactly what Shin was talking about, promptly pulled his cloak over himself and dragging his hand across his face with a frustrated groan.


End file.
